bittersweet memoires
by Ita-chan18
Summary: . He looked into the barrel of the musket he was sure would end his life. Suddenly, America's whole life up until that moment, flashed through his mind, sending images before him. set during the revoutnary war,pairng implied. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is based off a rp with a friedn though the beginign I did all my own so enjoy! Whhop! On a roll three fics in two days!

Prologue:  
>America stood there looking at England, his eyes hard, yet soft with pity for what he was about to say to his once older brother. The rain made him wet, and everything seemed to stick to his body, he waited for a moment before he spoke. When he did speak, his voice was hard, showing he wouldn't back down from this decision.<br>"Hey Britain, I chose freedom. From this moment on, I'm no longer a kid, nor your little brother. Form this day on, consider me independent from you!" America stood there, just looking at his once older brother, trying to remember this moment. The other nation shook, and rushed towards Alfred, his gun pointed to shoot him. "Aaah!" America gasped slightly taking a small step backwards as the musket pointed directly in his face. The gun shook, and the young man's heart sped up sending adrenaline through his body as his own soldiers poised their guns, ready to defend their leader.  
>"I won't allow it!" Arthur shouted, pushing the gun into Alfred's chest. The young nation stood there, looking at the gun that he was sure would end his life. Britain shoved the gun into the others chest, causing Alfred to stumble slightly." Go on, tell me this is all a joke, and we can go home." America stared at the Britain, who had lowered his gun at this point. America's eyes hardened, showing he wouldn't back down, and it wasn't a joke. Once Arthur, realized that Alfred, for once, was serious, he raised the gun again. With shaky hands he pointed the gun at Alfred, his fingers rested nervously on the trigger. America looked up at Arthur a moment, not believing he was actually going to shoot him. When the gun didn't lower, America's blue eyes drifted down to the gun. He looked into the barrel of the musket he was sure would end his life. Suddenly, America's whole life up until that moment, flashed through his mind, sending images before him. He tried to remember every single moment; for surely this would be the day that America would die...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:well, first chapter done^^ enjoy!**

Chapter One: You Found Me

Little America giggled as he chased around a butterfly that was going from flower to flower, pollinating each flower. The green, prickly grass tickled against the young nation's short legs as he ran trying to catch the bug.

"Come back!"He yelled out childishly as he jumped up to get the fluttering animal. Young Alfred was so busy trying to catch the butterfly, he didn't even notice the other older nation that had seen him, stopped, and looked at the child. The older nation's green eyes widened in surprise as the young nation picked up a rock that had to be at least three times the child's own weight, and held it above his head as he searched for something. England smiled slightly, thinking about taking the new nation for himself for his own needs, but thought the better of it.

"He probably belongs to some other nation." Arthur reasoned with himself, and continued walking down the dirt path.

Though England had felt that this nation belonged to another nation, England couldn't help but go to that same spot to check on the child. To his amazement, no one was ever around him. Sure, every now and again he'd see Finland, or France pass by the child, and interact with him for a bit, but they never took him with them. The first few times England noticed this pattern, he chalked it up to maybe the nation who owned America just was never around when England came by. So, he made it his own personal duty to check on him more than once a day. Sure enough though, England noticed that other than the small interactions with France and Finland, nobody was really around America. It seemed to the Englishman, that America wasn't owned by any other nation. America was a free land.

So, with that thought in mind, England had made it his own personal duty to somehow make Little Alfred, his own Little Brother. America was always in the same spot, so it made it rather easy for him to go to America, the only thing that would be difficult would be making the child trust him enough that England could take him to his house, and "civilize" The new found country. England had no experience with children, and thus had no idea what a kid would like. He supposed kids loved games, but he didn't know any games the kid would like. He would try food, but….Unfortunately, cooking wasn't exactly Arthur's "thing." _Maybe, I should just get to know the kid first before I decided to do anything else_, Britain would often think to himself. So, after a week of contemplating, England had decided to just gain the child's trust and affections before he did anything else. With that said, England went in search of America.

Sure enough, America was in the same field, playing with a rabbit. _ So, he likes rabbits does he?_ England smiled slightly, remembering when he had once owned a bunny of his own….. Too bad his older brother had let it go into the wilderness….. England shook his head, and walked over to America with a smile. America looked up at the man he'd never seen before, and smiled widely.

"Hello Mister! Who are you? I see you around all the time, but you never talk to me. You just look at me, and then walk on." England laughed a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his head, and looked at the kid.

"I'm England. "The green-eyed nation stated with a soft tone as he looked around for a few minutes. _That's good, don't see France Pants anywhere….._ England thought as he looked back at America with a smile."Where is the person taking care of you at?" He asked as if he didn't know the child was free. America shrugged, and looked confused.

"I take care of myself." He stated as England nodded, and looked around again. _Still no sign of the Frog…Maybe he found some other nation to terrorize._ He thought, and then sighed heavily. He was starting to get a headache. He should just go home, and rest.

"I see….well, I best be on my way then. You just go back to do….Uhhh, whatever it is you were doing before." England smiled, and bowed his head slightly before continuing to walk on. If England had kids pinned down right, the child would want him to stay, or the child would want to go with him. Or both. in any case, it all worked out for England.

Little America just stared at the strange nation who had come to visit him. He saw him come by all the time, but unlike the other nation's that stopped by to visit America, England never attempted to talk to him until that moment. Alfred felt some need to make the nation stay, but at the same time, he didn't want to bug the other nation. Who knows? Maybe Britain had something very important to do.

"Ok, bye Mr. England! Hope you have time to play some other time!" America smiled brightly, and then went back to playing with his rabbit.

England stooped walking as annoyance at the small nation began to well up inside of him. No one blows off the British Empire! No one! He didn't care how small, and cute they were1 nobody blows him off like that! So, red faced with irritation, he looked at the other nation.

"Y-you don't want me to stay, and play? Aren't you even curious as to where I'm going?" America looked at the Brit his innocent blue eyes bore into his green eyes. His frustration melted just a bit.

"Well, I don't wanna bother ya, or keep ya from missing some important meeting." America stated innocently as he looked back at his rabbit.

"I-I'm not busy!" Shouted England as he sat on the ground next to the child. America smiled at him.

"Glad you can play Mr. England!" At the child's smile, Arthur's former irritation died down. After all, how could you be so mad at a child who made such an adorable face?"

"Yeah, same here." He said simply. England was never good at being affectionate with anyone, especially children. He had hardly any experience dealing with kids; they often irritated him beyond belief. But maybe it wasn't completely too late for him to start bonding with someone. Maybe now would be a good time to start, and this child didn't seem all that bad. Yes, he could defiantly get use to this…

For the next four months, England made the long journey from his house to America almost every day that he could visit Little America. They always did something different, which always kept the Englishman on his toes. Indeed, it would take him sometime to get use to how random a child could be. One moment, Little Alfred would want to play with the bunnies that always seemed to come around him, then he'd be off chasing after some buffalo (Arthur never did get over the fact how strong the small nation was.), or he'd want to play some kind of game that England always let the American win at. Though sometimes it was a pain in his ass, England had to admit that he liked spending time with America. Being with America made England feel young again, and he rather liked that….

After a few more months of spending time with the child, England decided that he would take the child in, and raise him. Not just because he had wanted to use the child for the things he couldn't do himself, but because he had felt a strong affection for the small nation. He thought it was only appropriate that he was someone to raise him, and take care of him, and show him the right way of things. _And its better that I do it, and not some other nation. Especially The Frog…..god only knows what he'd do to this kid….._ England thought as he was rocking America to sleep while singing him a lullaby his mum had sung to him and his siblings when he was young. England smiled down at the kid. _Things will defiantly be hard from here on out, but we can get through it together. As long as I'm around, nothing will hurt you. And when you get older, you can watch me back just as I watch yours. We'll always be together no matter what happens._ England's smile widened just a bit. _I'll always be your Big Brother no matter what._ England thought mostly to himself as he sat down on the ground, and looked at the sky as he slowly bounced the child in his arms.

End chapter one


End file.
